Hary Potter & The Soul Bond
by Brightest Witch Hermione
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if Harry and Hermione fell in love. Another year begins, Voldemort has risen again, however the Order of the Phoenix is recruiting once more. Harry has always loved Hermione however his past has stopped him from asking her out. Until they we reunited. How will Ron handle the girl he fancies being with The Chosen One


**Chapter One**

 **Falling In Love**

Fifteen year old Harry Potter was once again back at Number 4 Privet Drive, the summer holidays had just started and unlike most children his age, he hated it when school ended for the year. You see Harry's life wasn't as perfect as people seemed to think. Ever since he was a baby and Voldemort had killed his parents he had lived with his mothers' sister and her husband, fifteen miserable years. Harry understood at Dumbledore insisted he stay there every summer however the verbal and mental abuse he had to endure was beginning to suffocate him.

It was the second week in June and Harry was already finding the separation from the wizarding world hard. He missed his friends, the lesson (even potions with Snape) yet one face kept popping into his head, the same face which had been entering his dreams since he was eleven years old. Herrmione Jean Granger owned his heart and he knew if he didn't tell her how he felt now he might lose his chance. The moment he thought of her he felt an increasing need to see her. Hedwig had been eager to fly since they returned and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't come into Harry's room anymore; ever since they found our Harry's godfather was wanted for murder. They wrote so terrified Harry had neglected to tell them Sirius was innocent.

Grabbing some parchment and a pot of ink, he put his feelings into a letter, as nervous as he was about how Hermione would respond he needed to see her. She'd been there for him through everything, especially last year when he'd had to take part in the most dangerous tournament in the wizarding world. The Twiwizard Tournament, while Ron had walked away. And then Voldemort returned and everything fell apart, the nightmares still haunted him as every night when he slept he found himself once again in that graveyard. Shoving the thoughts to one side he focuses on the letter he hoped would change his life.

 _Mione_

 _There are some things I need you to know, some of them will come as a shock to you I'm sure. You've always been there when I need you, before I faced Voldemort that first time after we went through the trapdoor, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have been able to defeat the basilisk, you helped me with Snuffles. But most importantly you believed me last year when Ron didn't, for that I'll always be thankful. I love you Mione, I need you._

 _My Aunt and Uncle aren't the nicest to be around, but I promise I'll look after you. I'd die before I let anything happen to you. Miss Figg from next door has been keeping tabs on me, Dumbledore's orders of course, you could Floo to her house and I'll be there._

 _Send Hedwig back with an answer as soon as you can_

 _Love_

 _Harry_

Folding the letter neatly Harry slid the letter into it's envelope taking it to Hedwig who hooted affectionately as he tied the letter to her leg. Without Hedwig Harry knew he would feel completely lost, she was his only link to the wizarding world, his world. Holding out his arm he smiled as the Snowy owl stepped onto his arm as he carried her to the open window. Stroking her feathers he whispered to her quietly knowing if he spoke too loud he'd be heard by Uncle Vernon

"Take this to Hermione, she'll likely be staying with Ron. Make sure she writes back straight away. Peck Ron to death if you have to."

Once Hedwig left, Harry decided it was safest to warn Aunt Petunia before Hermione arrived. Something he wasn't looking forward to, Vernon Dursley was bound to have something nasty to say, so he made a note to ignore him at all costs. As he entered the living room he noticed Aunt Petunia cleaning, when she did this he'd learned not to disturb her however this was important

"Aunt Petunia, I'm sorry to disturb but I need to ask you something.

"Alright, I'm listening."

"Um, Hedwig is out delivering a letter to a friend, I've asked if she meet me here. Well only be here a week and then we're headed to see Sirius. I just wanted to let you know, I figured it was safer to tell you than Uncle Vernon.

"Yes, yes that's fine. Leave Vernon to me."

"Why are you being nice? You never have before?"

"She was my sister, I just found out she was dead and then I saw you. Over the years I've seen you succeed in your studies. Yes I know you've been doing your homework at night and I'm telling you now you don't have to. I'll make sure Vernon behaves. This girl is important to you yes?"

"Have you ever heard of soul bonds?

"I have, your Mum and Dad had a soul bond. They could communicate with each other without words, know how each other are feeling as if it is there own. Have you met your soulmate Harry?

"I have, Hermione has always been there for me, I've never told anyone half the things I've been through at school for fear of how Uncle Vernon would react. Maybe I can write to you once I'm back at school?

"I think we can do that.

For the first time in his life at the Dursleys Harry felt like he had finally made a breakthrough with his Aunt. He'd always be wary when in the house however now it seemed he had a confidant outside his small circle of friends. Deciding to leave his aunt to her housework he slipped into the kitchen getting his dinner before heading back to his room to wait for Hedwig's return.

* * *

Hermione Granger had been staying at The Burrow for the last week and a half, though she was having fun with Ginny and Ron a piece of her heart was with Harry at Privet Drive, everything she did just reminded he that he wasn't there to enjoy it with her. Of course she hadn't told Ron or Ginny any of this, Harry needed to know hoe she felt before she revealed it to anyone else. As she sat in dining room finishing off her charms homework, her thoughts turned once again to Harry and she came to the realisation that she was in fact in love with Harry.

Realising she needed to tell Harry' she was just pulling our some parchment when she saw a familiar snowy owl fly through the kitchen window, landing in front of her as she held out her claw. Hermione slowly untied the letter setting it down on the he table giving Hedwig some bacon rinds as she read the letter. Her heart pounded in her chest as she came to the realisation Harry loved her back. Turning her attention back to the parchment she'd just pulled out of her book bag, she dipped the quill back into the ink as she began to pen her letter

 _Harry_

 _From the moment I met you I knew there was something special about you, despite the rocky beginning you've come to be an important part of my life, through the ups and downs I know you'll always be there by my side. For the last two years I've slowly begun to fall in love with you. The need to see you is intense, overwhelming but despite those things, I know we belong together._

 _Your aunt and uncle don't scare me Harry. If they think they can intimidate me then they'll be in for a rude awakening. I'm coming to you as soon as possible. I simply can't be here without you. I'll leave a message for Mrs Weasley telling her where I am._

 _I love you_

 _Mione_

Sealing the envelope Hermione wrote Harry's name on the envelope before she tied it onto Hedwig's leg. Stroking her feathers she smiled as the snowy owl she'd grown to love hooted affectionately nipping Hermione's finger gently. Hermione watched as Hedwig stepped onto her arm waiting to be carried to the window. Hedwig looked toward the young witch as if waiting for her to talk. Maybe she was uses to Harry giving her instructions it had become second nature to the stunning animal.

"Take this to Harry, tell him I'll be coming tonight. I just need to sneak away.

With a final hoot, Hedwig left the window ledge as she began the journey back to Harry. Hermione sighed contently at the thought she would be seeing Harry soon, she just had to find a way to sneak away. She didn't like breaking the rules but no one understood how she felt. Being apart from Harry felt like she had left half of herself behind. She'd been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard Fred come downstairs.

"Was that Harry's owl you just sent out of the window?"

"Mm hm. He asked me to go see him. I said yes, I just need a way to get past your Mum."

"Well you came to the right person. Georgie and I can set off a few dung bombs in the bedroom in order for you to escape. Your trunk is all packed right?

"I never unpack when I'm her it's easier to carry the things I need in my book bag. Why do you ask?"

"Your good with the charms, maybe you could shrink your trunk put it in huh at book bag of yours and let me do the rest. When do you leave?

"Now if possible."

"Go say hello from us."

"I will."

"Tell your Mum I'm safe, promise me."

"I promise."

Summoning her trunk Hermione watched as it levitated downstairs toward her, Fred had the sense to catch it before it smacked her in the face. Laughing quietly she shrank the trunk slipping it into her book bag with her half done homework. From somewhere in the house Hermione could have sworn she heard a boom coming from the twins room. Taking this as hr opportunity she grabbed a handful of Floo powered tossing it into the fire stating my destination. Stepping into the fire, she felt herself spinning again, round and around becoming slightly nauseated. Just as she felt the swirling would never end she came out of a fireplace looking up at an elderly lady who Hermione assumed was Mrs Figg.

"Hello I'm looking for Harry Potter."

"Are you Hermione?"

"I am.

"Follow me."

Mrs Figg led Hermione outside, walking the short distance toward Number 4 Privet Drive. Hermione was nervous, she knew exactly what the Dursleys were like, she was the only one Harry had revealed everything to, though she meant what she has written in her letter; they didn't scare her. As they walked into the neat garden, the door to Number 4 Privet a drive opened and there stood a horse faced woman with brown hair. This Hermione presumed was Petunia Dursley, though she was smiling. Hermione stepped forward suddenly nervous

"Are you Harry's aunt?

"I am, he's in his room if you'd like to go on up.

"Thank you."

* * *

Harry had never been any good at being patient, especially when his heart felt like it was about to pound out of his chest. Hedwig had returned quickly with Hermione's answer and he was now pacing the bedroom. Hedwig hooted in her cage as she slept with her head under her wing, by the third time around the room, Harry's nerves lifted as he heard Hermione's voice followed by light footsteps on the stairs. Striding across the room, he pulled open the door his heart leaping out of his chest as he looked into her brown doe eyes.

"Mione.

"Harry."

Unable to stop himself, Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist as her hands snaked around his neck. As their lips met, fireworks went off in their minds. It was like they were meant to be together, and now they were old enough to figure it out, they had a chance to truly be happy. Unfortunately they both still needed to breath and eventually pulled away, as he did he noticed they were in a white room, with none other than Albus Dumbledore. His blue eyes were twinkling as if he knew some big secret that he would finally be releasing

"It's good to see you've finally completed the soul bond."

"Soul bond?" Harry asked

"Hermione is your soulmate Harry. You told Petunia it felt like you were drawn to her. Miss Granger here has reciprocated those feelings since your first year of schooling, it's why she was so upset when you sided with Mr Weasley on her intellect. From this moment on you are more than just Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, you are now Mr and Mrs Potter, the ministry will have notification of your soul bond, if you wish thus could he made official.

"We'd like that very much." Hermione said confidentially

"Very well I'll handle it when we return. Now, you'll be able to communicate with each other without talking, you'll feel each others emotions. I believe you'll also be able to see hoe the other grew up. Lean on Hermione, Harry. She's here to help you. I believe congratulations are in order. I have your Mum and Dad's wedding rings."

"Really?

"Yes really."

Harry took the plain gold bands gently into his hands handing his father's wedding band to Hermione, the smile brightening as she slid it onto the third finger on his left hand. With a shaking hand; Harry slid his mother' seeding ring onto the third finger on Hermione's left hand kissing the cool gold before leaning down to seal the soul bond with another kiss.


End file.
